¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Cuando Tai y Matt cumplen 11 se dan cuenta que tan incomodo puede ser tener hermanitos pequeños. One-shoot.


**Titulo:** ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

**Summary: **Cuando Tai y Matt cumplen 11 se dan cuenta que tan incomodo puede ser tener hermanitos pequeños.

**Disclaimer: ** Digimon jamás me pertenecería a mí :( Lamentable pero cierto.

**Nota:** Comedia al más puro estilo no-tenía-nada-que-hacer. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Tai piensa que tiene la hermanita perfecta. Dócil, fácil de cuidar, inteligente y dulce que no le da problemas, por eso cuando su madre le pidió que la acompañara al parque para que esta se viera con su compañero de juegos preferido no dudó en aceptar enseguida.

Claro que también tenía que ver el que ese compañero de juegos fuera el pequeño TK que estaba de visita en la ciudad y también que su encargado fuera su gran amigo Yamato. Así que se encontraron en el parque de enfrente de casa de Taichi y dejaron que los niños hicieran lo que quisieran.

Comenzaron jugando a los trompos y luego Kari se puso a dibujar mientras TK la observaba con su juego de video portátil en las manos. Sus dos hermanos mayores vigilaban tranquilos.

-Ser hermano mayor es genial. –opinó Taichi. –Ya sabes, todo eso de ser un ejemplo y que tus hermanitos te idolatren.

Yamato le miró con una ceja alzada.

-Oye que ser hermano mayor es un poco más que es, eh. –le recordó el rubio con una risa burlona.

-Solo velos. –indicó su amigo. –Son tan tranquilos, nos admiran y nos ven como un ejemplo, Yamato. No hay nada mejor que eso…

El moreno se echó los brazos a la nuca y Matt suspiró mientras miraba a su hermano dejar su juego de video para intentar ayudar a Kari con algo que no alcanzó a entender. Taichi se sentó en el pasto y Yamato le miró un poco incomodo. A veces creía que su amigo era incluso más niño que su propia hermana y se las daba de muy mayor.

Entonces los dos pres adolescentes vieron como sus hermanos menores de ocho inocentes años corrían hasta acercarse a ellos. Hikari llevaba los ojos bien abiertos y parecía perturbada por algo. TK tenía un rostro pensativo.

-¡Hermano tengo una duda! –exclamó la pequeña Yagami haciendo gala de su ternura innata.

Taichi suspiró victorioso.

-¿Ves lo que te digo, Matt? –preguntó a su amigo. –Somos una fuente de respuestas y sabiduría para ellos.

Su amigo le miró como si estuviera demente.

-¿Qué pasa, Kari-chan? –cuestionó Tai. -¿Qué quieres saber?

-Hermano. –empezó la niña. -¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

El rostro de Taichi se desencajó por la sorpresa y Yamato soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar. Claro que la risa se le fue en el momento en que Takeru se volteó hacia él con el objetivo de saber lo mismo. Taichi palideció y Matt se puso rojo. Ellos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta, ya habían tenido esas incomodas charlas sexuales en su escuela, y cuando decía incomoda eran INCOMODAS enserio. Pero de eso a contarles a sus inocentes hermanitos esas…cosas.

-¿P-Para que quieres saber, Takeru? –inquirió Yamato balbuceando.

-Pues porque ninguno sabe cómo. –contestó el pequeño rubio. -¡Díganos por favor!

Taichi se había incorporado aún con la cara blanca por la sorpresa de encontrarse en esa situación tan rara. Intercambió una mirada con Yamato y no supieron que decir. Luego ambos observaron a sus pequeños hermanitos, aquellos que supuestamente les veían como ejemplo. ¿Cómo iban a contarse esas cosas?

-Mira, Hikari. Ya sabes, mamá te ha dicho lo de la cigüeña ¿No? Es la historia clásica. –le susurró a Yamato y este asintió nada convencido.

Si algo no eran TK y Kari eso era estúpidos.

-Pero hermano eso no tiene sentido. –se rió un poco la pequeña Hikari. -¿Me podrías explicar más?

Taichi se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano intentando pensar en algo. Yamato había vuelto a ponerse rojo como un jitomate.

-¡Ándale hermano! –pidió TK. –Explíquenos.

-Pues mira. –comenzó Taichi azorado. –a cigüeña es un pajarito muy inteligente que recoge a los bebés de un refugio y los lleva con sus nuevas familias. Son muy fuertes también y nunca se les cae ni un solo bebito. –agregaba nerviosamente.

-¡Y el refugio de bebés esta en Paris, claro! –había intentado ayudar Matt.

Hikari rodó los ojos e intercambio una mirada de pena con su amigo rubio.

-Hermano, no seas tonto. ¡Ahora ayúdanos ya!

Tai estaba incomodo de veras. ¿Qué le había picado ahora a su hermanita por conocer todo eso de los bebés de pronto? ¡Era una soberana locura! Y ese TK todavía apoyándola en el tema… esos niños de ahora estaba muy mal.

-Entonces para que llegue el bebé debes pedirlo y la lechuza…

-Cigüeña. –intervino Tai.

-Cigüeña. –corrigió Yamato su historia. –Lleva a ese bebé con sus padres, y…

-¡Ya no bromeen! –clamó TK exasperado.

-¡Hikari-chan, basta, eres muy chiquita para estar pensando en esas cosas!

Kari se cruzó de brazos indignada y empezó a sonrojarse por su molestia mientras Taichi la miraba incomodo.

-¡Pero Minako Tsuo de la clase sabe cómo se hacen los bebés! –exclamó furiosa. -¡Ella los hace todo el tiempo, no es justo!

Taichi esta vez tuvo que volver a caer sentado al suelo para no desmayarse mientras se atragantaba con su propia saliva y veía a su encolerizada hermanita mirarlo con reproche y a Takeru observar la escena confundido. Yamato había abierto la boca tanto que TK temía que le entrara alguna mosca.

-Nuestra infancia esta jodida. –musitó el antiguo líder incrédulo. –además, ¡deberías preguntarle a mamá no a mí!

-El que decía que era una fuente de sabiduría para su hermanita. –se mofó el rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Cállate que no veo que tú le estés siendo de mucha ayuda a tu pervertido hermano!

Yamato dejó de reír y de pronto se puso serio mirando como su amigo se empezaba a enfadar. Así era Tai, tan predecible que daba pena.

-¿A quién llamas pervertido, tonto? –preguntó el rubio contagiado por el enojo de Yagami.

-¿Qué es pervertido? –preguntó TK en voz baja a Kari quien se encogió de hombros confundida del porque una simple pregunta traía tantas consecuencias estúpidas.

-¡A tu hermano, es obvio que es él quien le llena de cosas la cabeza a la inocente, Hikari!

-¡Pero si fue tu tan _inocente_ Hikari la que preguntó!

Entonces Taichi volvió a ponerse colorado de la indignación y se lanzó contra el rubio golpeándolo con el puño en el estomago. Yamato no tardó demasiado en reaccionar y se defendió desatando así una más de sus tan usuales _peleas amistosas-odiosas. _TK y Kari suspiraron molestos y se miraron ya acostumbrados a esas escenas como para preocuparse. Total, hasta que se mataran uno al otro no iba a haber de que preocuparse.

-Vámonos. –le espetó Kari a su amigo. –Ellos no nos van a decir nada. ¡Yo solo quería saber cómo hacer un bebé en mi dibujo!

-Tendrás que decirle a tu amiga Minako que te explique cómo se dibujan, Kari-chan. –musitó Takaishi bastante descolocado.

Taichi y Yamato que estaban en el suelo golpeándose entre sí pararon en seco y se miraron con los ojos abiertos cual canicas mientras los dos infantes regresaban a jugar entre ellos. Se pusieron de pie y se quedaron unos segundos paralizados y luego atinaron a hacer una cosa: reír como posesos en medio de un parque lleno de niños que los veían como si estuvieran desquiciados.

Y es que quizá si lo estuvieran.

* * *

Fatal, lo sé jaja pero tenía se me ocurrió de pronto. Por cierto para los que leen mis otros fics publicaré pronto, es una promesa, es que ya estoy en examenes finales y me agobió x3 Pero en fin, gracias por leer y más aún si quieres comentar! Saludos.


End file.
